


Skin

by mantisbelle



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mantisbelle/pseuds/mantisbelle
Summary: If Felix could remember the last time he'd gotten Locus out of his armor, it was surely before the war on Chorus had started.There was no better time to fix that than the present, especially since Felix found a nice tub in an old staff locker room on the Tartarus.





	Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago and only now got around to editing it. So enjoy.

_“Lock it.”_  

“I’m doing it, christ.” Felix muttered, double checking that the doors to what had once formerly been the private locker room dedicated to the crew on the Tartarus were indeed locked tight. Felix knew perfectly well that if there was even a _chance_ that one of their men could get in, his entire plan would fall apart at the seams. So he checked the doors. He rattled them and was satisfied to see that they didn’t budge. “Happy?”

Locus didn’t answer him. He only stood deeper in the bathroom, quiet as he waited.

The bathroom itself was only big enough to serve a skeleton crew. There was a scant number of shower stalls there, none of which Felix trusted not to give him tetanus. Two long benches separated the locker area itself, and tucked away in the back there was a single steel tub. Felix figured that it had been placed there for anyone that had ended up injured or in need of an ice bath for whatever reason. 

The tub was the main reason that he'd invited Locus to the locker room at three in the morning. 

Ever since they’d commandeered the Tartarus, Felix and Locus had taken the lion’s share of the better facilities for themselves. Or rather, Felix had taken them for himself and had decided to share them with Locus. The locker room functioned as an extension of their private quarters. Not that Locus spent any of his time outside of the sleep cabin that he’d chosen for himself. Felix also knew that Locus would use the one training room that he’d claimed, but that was it. 

He knew he shouldn’t have been surprised by it. But goddamn if it didn’t frustrate the hell out of him. 

For the most part, Felix had needed to discover facilities for himself. Finding the guard’s locker room had been an absolute fucking _treat._ The cherry on top of an already _delightful_ afternoon— one of the prisoners-turned-space pirates hadn’t been playing nice with his new co-workers and Felix had gotten the absolute pleasure of teaching him a lesson. The guy could still operate a rifle without pinky fingers, and he wouldn’t cause shit again. Problem fucking solved. 

He gave the doors one last rattle before he looked back at his partner. “It’s locked, are you happy now?”

Locus didn’t seem to respond. He didn’t move a muscle, just stood there in the middle of the bathroom absolutely clueless about what the two of them were about to do. All that he knew was that Felix had told him to come with him to get cleaned up. At an odd hour of the evening, but still, that was all Locus had gotten. Not anything else. 

The specifics were reserved only for Felix’s mind. 

“Good.” Locus said, quiet. Hesitant.

Felix eyed him for a moment. “Please tell me that I don’t have to clue you in on what we’re doing here.” He approached the bench area where Locus was waiting for him. 

Locus was silent. 

Felix rolled his eyes. “We’re going to get cleaned up.” He explained. “ _Both_ of us. When’s the last time you had that undersuit cleaned?” Rhetorical question. Felix _knew_ that Locus was close to religious about caring for his armor. He’d disappear just long enough to clean his armor and then reappear only once it was all over with. Usually there was a shower happening at the same time that the undersuit was getting cleaned, as far as Felix knew. Either way, there was a strong chance that Locus’ undersuit was cleaner than anything else on the ship. 

But that didn’t mean that Felix could remember the last time he’d seen his partner fully out of armor. No helmet, no undersuit, _nothing_. If he had to guess, it had been some time before they’d even landed on Chorus. Different departure dates had a lot to do with that. 

“I—”  
  
“Doesn’t matter.” Felix approached his partner. “The way I see it, the last time I was in a position to have a proper bath with hot fucking water and shit, was _way_ too long ago. And I’m being charitable enough to even share. So you should be considering yourself lucky here.” 

He pushed himself into Locus’ space, close enough that their armor nearly scraped together. “So are you going to join me, or do I need to make you leave?”

Locus hesitated for a long moment. Even without moving his head, Felix could practically see Locus’ eyes darting back and forth between the tub at the back and the door. 

 _So that’s how it’s going to be_ , Felix thought.

“Locs.” Felix snapped at his partner, and it seemed to be enough to startle Locus into putting all of his attention onto him, at least for the moment. 

Locus said nothing, but he stared. Attentive. Good. 

“C’mon.” Felix prodded. “Helmet off.” To make the point, Felix made sure to remove his helmet first. He set it down on the bench behind him to prove his point. The helmet was soon followed by Felix’s gauntlets. Felix even took the time to remove both of the knives that he had stashed away inside of them. He set them out on the bench. 

He’d bring them over toward the tub when it was time. Whether knowing he was armed would make Locus relax or panic was a gamble. But Felix figured it was one that was worth trying.

Locus still hesitated. 

“Please Locs, don’t make me do it myself.” Felix hissed as he reached out for his partner. Locus didn’t flinch until Felix’s hands were hovering close to the eyeless face of his helmet. “I _know_ that neither of us want this to be going this way. You can do it yourself, or I’ll do it for you, and I _know_ you won’t like that.” He waved an arm back in the direction of the door. “ _Nobody can get in_ . You’re worried about it? Put a gun in arm’s reach and I won’t stop you from shooting anyone that tries to get in. And nobody will try, by the way. So will you just unclench and _work with me?”_

Locus looked at the door one last time and then his hands began to move, almost unsteadily so that he was unlatching the clasps that kept his helmet on. Felix listened closely for the little hiss of air that escaped when the helmet depressurized, and felt some smug satisfaction when he saw how washed out Locus’ skin was after being kept from the sun for so long. If he’d had his way, Locus would have been out of armor a hell of a lot more. 

Maybe once they weren’t waging war on Chorus. 

 _Perhaps_ , Felix thought, _maybe this is my first chance to get the asshole to change his ways_.

All it had taken to really get Locus working with him was some promises of privacy, after all. Absolute privacy, but still.

Felix reached up to Locus’ head, behind him to pull his dark hair down from the tight bun that it had been tied in. It fell down into a braid, and once Felix tugged out the tie, it loosened into dark silver-chased waves. Felix couldn’t help the urge to run his fingers through Locus’ hair, the same way that he had once when they were younger and stumbling their way through bounties. 

Back when shit had at least resembled normal, at least. Before the armor thing had gotten so bad.

Felix was glad that Locus had chosen to keep his hair long, even if it was a pain in the ass to maintain in a war zone where it was constantly under a helmet.

“C’mon.” Felix beckoned. “Get the rest of it off. I’m not sharing a tub with you if you’re wearing a full suit.” 

Depending on how long Locus decided to take with it, Felix figured he had a few minutes. He approached the tub and looked down to find that it was just as clean as he’d hoped. No risk of getting tetanus, at the least. A worn rubber stopper sat in the bottom of the tub. Felix shoved it into place and turned the tub faucet to hot. Water began to rush into the tub. It was hot enough that steam rose from it.

Felix looked back at his partner over his shoulder. 

Locus had his back turned to him, and was in the process of removing his gauntlets. Sure, Felix thought, he _was_ being slow as hell about it, but at least it was happening. It was progress, as small as it was. 

Felix couldn’t wait for the part where Locus wouldn’t be wearing _anything._ That was when he got to actually start enjoying shit.

Even though it made it harder to see how the tub was doing, Felix deliberately put himself in Locus’ line of sight and began doing the same thing that his partner was, though at a much quicker pace. Within minutes he was out of his armor save for his undersuit. Felix walked so that he could stand behind Locus and unclasp the chest piece that he was wearing. He didn’t miss the way that Locus’ hands trembled slightly as the damn thing was removed. 

The last thing to go was the undersuit. Felix slowly drew down the zipper at the back until he saw Locus’ back, washed out dark skin and scars and all. Locus  shivered and goosebumps raised on his skin as Felix drew the undersuit away from his body, and Locus stepped out, wearing nothing but his underwear. Black, unassuming boxers. Not meant for anyone to see. Probably picked up during the last supply run before he’d left for Chorus, since they didn’t look too badly worn out. 

Felix stepped back and watched Locus as he stood there, soaking in the cold of the ship and letting out another little shiver, just minor enough that Felix could see. 

Felix eyed Locus, and then the tub. “Water’s probably warm.” He said. “Might as well get in now. Enjoy the warm while you can.” 

Locus looked back at him, still quiet. He picked up the magnum that had been set on the bench while he'd undressed, but he approached the tub and got in as if he’d just been _ordered_ to do so. From Felix’s point of view, it was one less argument that he’d have to go through. Couldn’t complain too much on that point. Not arguing with Locus over stupid shit was always a highlight to his evenings, really.

The pistol was placed on the floor next to the tub, just within reach. So maybe Locus _would_ relax after all.

Felix quickly stripped out of his own undersuit and then his underwear, dropping it all in a heap which he _knew_ had to be enough to drive Locus crazy. Locus said nothing, just stared ahead of him at the wall with a strange look on his face. Felix ignored it and approached the tub. 

“Make room.” He whined. Locus looked back at him, the tips of his hair having already gotten wet. 

“In front of me or—” 

“Christ, _I don’t care_. Quit stalling.” 

Locus edged his way forward to make room for Felix. It left him just enough room that he was able to squeeze himself into the space between the tub’s wall and Locus’ back. SInce it was probably about as good as things were going to get for him, Felix climbed in and relaxed into the hot water, leaned back against the wall of the tub, and put his legs on each side of Locus’ body, just to stay comfortable. 

“Feels nice.” Felix commented, testing Locus’ mood.

“Mm.” 

“I can’t really remember the time I last had a real bath like this. Fuck I missed hot water.” Felix prodded more, hoping for Locus to say _something_. “Feels better than being in armor all the time. I mean, I know you have the armor kink thing, but goddamn does it get old.” 

“It’s not—”

“Not a kink, yeah, I know.” Felix whined, his eyes slipping shut. “I still don’t believe you.” 

Again, Locus made no response. 

 _Not great,_ Felix thought. He did his best to ignore it though, choosing instead to reach for one of the two washcloths that he'd set out when he'd originally decided to take on the challenge of getting to bathe with Locus. 

The whole thing had honestly taken more planning than Felix personally liked.

He dunked the cloth in the water and squirted some body wash onto it before he leaned forward and pressed the warm cloth to Locus' back. 

To Felix's delight, there was the slightest twitch of Locus' muscles. He began to move the cloth, slowly. Taking his time, almost like it was a massage. "It's okay to like this." Felix leaned in close, just enough so that he could whisper in Locus’ ear. Remind him that he was a person. "I mean, you used to like shit like this. Kind of wish you still did." 

"I like it." Locus said, almost like he was reciting a line. Felix leaned forward to get a look at Locus' face and it did seem to be true, as expressionless as his voice was. His eyes had slipped shut and his mouth was relaxed. It was the most calm that he'd seen Locus in a long time. 

"Still." Felix leaned in, moving the cloth up to the nape of Locus' neck. "Wish you'd be willing to do things like this with me a little more often than this." 

"I didn't know there was a tub." 

"And you don't want to have to share, right?" Felix snorted. "Or—“

"I don't want intruders." Locus replied, his left eye cracking open to check that the pistol that had been set next to the tub was still there waiting for him. "It's not--" 

" _Not safe_." Felix sighed, almost resigned to Locus’ way of thinking. "Right. If you say so. As far as I can see, we've got an army of space pirates that are going to be happy to go to war since we've promised them a paycheck. You’ve got nothing to worry about from those assholes. Besides, you can take any of them with an arm tied behind your back." 

Locus tensed up under Felix’s touch, just for a moment. "It’s a paycheck that we can't guarantee them unless we can bring results." He said. "If Hargrove refuses payment, we have other problems to attend to. A mutiny would be likely." 

"Yeah." Felix frowned at the mention of Hargrove. Fucking Hargrove. All the asshole did was bitch about them when he was the one sitting on a fancy ship somewhere doing fuck all to contribute to the war effort. "And I really don't want to have to go paying out of pocket for this shit. War's expensive, and I need my savings accounts to be as full as possible to be happy." 

Unsurprisingly, Locus gave him no response to work off of. Felix frowned behind his partner's back, drawing the cloth down so that he could run it over one of the scars on his partner's shoulder. He remembered when Locus had gotten it in the first place, a deep gash left behind by some shrapnel that had just barely gotten through his undersuit. Any deeper and Locus probably would have lost an arm for it. "Just kind of wish we weren't involved in this bullshit anymore. Shit’s taking too long."

No response. Again. Of fucking course.

"I never thought that I'd miss doing bounties with you and Siris." Felix offered up, unsure if it would get anything out of Locus. It _was_ true, after all. Doing bounties had honestly been the most fun he’d ever had at work. No getting stuck in one place, getting shot at wasn’t daily as much as bi-weekly. The pay had been decent, the work constantly put him in bars where he got to actually enjoy himself on the job. 

Even Locus had seemed to like bounty work. Even if he’d been having a harder time with it than Felix and Siris had combined, Locus seemed to enjoy bounties.

Locus' head turned so that the two of them could make eye contact, for just a moment. He seemed to stare into Felix something in his gaze that said too clearly that Felix hadn't been forgiven for something that had happened years upon years before. Not like he could ever be forgiven for it.

But then he spoke. "Bounty work was a luxury by comparison." Locus brought his knees up so that he could tuck them up by his chest, which gave Felix a little bit more room to make himself more comfortable. "I miss it." 

"Yeah." Felix said, leaning in to press his cheek to Locus' back. "Shit actually make sense back then. And we were _self employed_. We were fucking entrepreneurs. Not working for an asshole like Hargrove." 

"We didn't have regular work." 

"Sure." Felix rolled his eyes. Locus _was_ right but he was also missing the fucking point. "But at least we didn't have to answer to some asshole like Hargrove. Fucker's threatening not to even pay us when we've been doing this for years for him." 

Locus nodded. "I'm not happy about it either." 

"Please." Felix scoffed. "I don't even _know_ what you spend your money on. I'm saving for an island. If I have my way, I get an entire chain to myself. And a tv the size of a billboard. As many nice cars as I want." 

Locus shrugged. Felix wasn't surprised that he wasn't going to get an answer about how Locus spent his money. It was a mystery that he'd been trying to figure out for fucking _years_. A part of him thought that Locus, boring, dull, Locus chose to put it all into savings and then never spent any of it. What Locus could be saving for other than some sort of doomsday apocalypse scenario where he’d need to be able to drop a lot of money all at once, Felix didn’t know.

Either way, Felix was pretty sure that Locus was the galaxy's poorest millionaire. He could afford all the amenities in the world, but always chose to live as cheaply as possible. For that reason, Felix was the one always choosing where to live. If he didn’t, they’d end up living in the worst apartment building. Crime rates through the fucking roof. Not even a good school near them. 

Not to say that Locus didn't splurge once in a while. He just didn't do it on his actual living situation. 

Locus would never pay for a large bathtub like the two of them shared in that moment. Felix knew that. 

Felix dipped his head, brushed his lips against the hollow created by Locus’ spine. “I’m going to get one of these for us.” He promised. “Every night I’m going to fucking use it.” 

“I doubt that.” Locus’ voice rumbled through his chest. 

“Watch me.” Felix teased, sitting back upright. “I’m going to have you out of your armor all the time. Just watch.” Felix dropped the washcloth back down into the water. It was still warm, which was really nice. He didn’t feel like he had to be in any rush for the two of them to get out anytime soon. “It’s gonna be fucking _nice._ ”

Locus said nothing, but also did nothing to try and brush Felix off of him. Felix took the opportunity to wrap his arms around his partner’s waist and press in close to him.

“Felix.” Locus said. “What are you doing?”

“Enjoying this.” Felix grumbled. “Since it’s not like I get to just do this most of the time. You’re always in your fucking armor and I appreciate that it keeps you alive and from going all weird and paranoid, but I wish it wasn’t all the time. Armor fucking sucks.” 

Locus let out a slow breath, one that Felix could practically feel under his cheek as it rested against his partner’s back. “It’s not safe.” 

“Says you.” Felix mumbled. “We’re still both here.” 

“ _Still_.” Locus responded. “We’ve been in an active war zone for years. People die every day.” 

“People die every day outside of war zones too.” Felix retorted as he picked the washcloth back up so that he could go back to cleaning Locus. He knew that Locus could have done it himself, but Felix almost didn’t want him to. He liked when Locus put things into his hands instead of taking them into his own. “Car crashes and shit. So fucking mundane. Every day.”

Locus let out only a quiet grunt in response. Felix reached forward to wash Locus’ chest. His fingertips brushed against the wiry dark hair there. “I’m just saying.” He told his partner. “I just want to see you out of armor more. This shit sucks.” 

“After.” Locus replied with a murmur. “If I’m—”

“Feeling up to it.” Felix finished for him. “Right?”

“Right.” Locus sighed the word out, resigned. It was a conversation they'd had many times before.

Felix pressed back in close to his partner, brushing his lips against Locus’ neck so that he could nuzzle into the area just behind his ear. Locus managed to barely suppress a shiver over it, which made Felix’s stomach jump in delight. He did it again, except on the second attempt he pressed a deliberate, slow kiss there. There was a slight ridge of scar tissue under Felix’s lips. He didn’t remember how Locus had gotten that scar.

Locus’ hair seemed to stand on end and he tilted his head just enough that Felix could get further access. It was the first sign that he was actually responding to something that Felix had gotten in _ages._ Years, at the least, since there wasn’t a better cockblocker in the universe than being in an active war zone on opposite sides. 

“God—” Felix hissed into Locus’ ear. “I’ve fucking missed you.” He laced the fingers on his right hand into Locus’ hair, closing them to give the long, dark locks a slight tug. Locus’ head tilted back, baring his neck to Felix. 

His eyes were closed but his mouth was open, expression of want open on his face. It had been entirely too long since Felix had last gotten to see that face. Fucking years, at least.

“Switch with me.” Felix muttered into his partner’s throat, since he fully expected that he wasn’t going to get much more out of his partner unless he asked for it. Mostly, he felt his cock getting hard and Felix _fully_ intended on trying to enjoy himself because of it. 

It’d been too long. And who knew how fucking long it would be before he got another chance. 

Locus didn’t reply, but he did edge his way forward so that Felix had the room to get up and climb over top of him. In the end, Felix ended up settling into Locus’ lap where he could finally get a real look at his partner. Locus slid back so that his back rested against the wall of the tub where Felix had been moments before. With the extra room, Felix settled in. 

“Hey.” Felix greeted him as he grabbed Locus by the jaw to pull him into a searing kiss. Locus went tense under his touch for a moment, only to relax into the kiss seconds later and for his hands to travel up so that he could _finally_ touch Felix. His hands settled on Felix’s hips, grip firm, radiating warmth all the way through. His eyes, dilated and dark. Pale grey gone. 

However long it had been for him, Felix was dead certain that it had been longer for Locus. Locus wasn’t inclined to go sleeping with the people he was infiltrating. In a way Locus managed a weird sort of monogamy where Felix had never bothered with it. 

And if that didn’t make Felix feel special, nothing else ever would.

“Felix.” Locus returned his greeting after breaking the kiss so that he could breathe. Felix settled further down into Locus’ lap, unsure of what to say but knowing that he _really_ wanted to get some friction going between the two of them. Some stimulation, something to keep his blood pumping in that way that felt so goddamn _good_. 

Felix stole another kiss. “What?”

“—Not sanitary.” Locus protested between breathing and kissing. Of course the asshole would get caught up over whether shit was sanitary for the two of them to do. Like the two of them weren’t even in the room where people went to get themselves _less_ unsanitary. _Like it mattered._ All Felix cared about was fucking enjoying himself. He could get cleaned up whenever. He couldn’t get Locus into bed whenever.

“Don’t care.” Felix sat up straight. “ _Please_ do me a favor and don’t ruin this with your ‘ _I’m a boring asshole’_ routine.” He stared down at his partner, at his darkened skin. “Not when you’ve been holding out on me for so long.” 

In truth, even the ‘I’m a boring asshole’ routine that Locus usually ended up pulling wouldn’t have been enough to make Felix actually _want_ to back off. It had been too little for too long, and Felix felt like a starving man that had just been shown a buffet. Nothing was going to really stop him until he got his fill. Either that or a broken arm. Whichever came first. 

He felt something bump against his leg. It was nearly enough to make Felix jump, but what he instead felt was the rush of excitement because there was only one thing in the entire galaxy that it could have been. Felix reached down between him and Locus, making sure to use his free hand to ensure that the two of them didn’t end up falling together awkwardly. 

He found Locus’ cock semi-hard. Possibly for the first time in years, since he was pretty sure that Locus didn’t masturbate anyways. 

Felix gave it the first careful stroke, which earned him a sharp intake of breath from Locus. He grinned up at his partner and stroked again, rearranging the way that he sat in the water with his partner. He nudged at Locus’ shoulder, signaling for Locus to let himself splay out a bit instead of the two of them sitting in awkward, cramped positions. 

Maybe it’d make Locus relax a little more, while also giving Felix what he wanted. 

Thankfully, Locus took the hint. He braced himself against the edge of the tub with his arms and let himself stretch out, at least to the greatest of his abilities since the tub wasn’t quite long enough that it could fit him length-wise. Not that Felix was entirely sure that tubs existed which Locus _could_ stretch out all the way in. The guy was fucking tall.

Felix settled back down once he was sure Locus was comfortable, wrapping one arm around the back of his partner’s neck to ensure that he had some sort of support so he wouldn’t end up slipping. He laid himself down so that he was stretched across Locus’ body, the two of them closer than they had been in a _very_ long time. 

He grinned up at Locus, nose nearly brushing against Locus’ own. “Still with me?” He asked, just needing to be sure despite the fact that he could _see_ the obvious signs of arousal on his partner. It was there in the subtle darkening and reddening of his brown skin, in the blown out pupils that turned Locus’ grey eyes to an inky black, in the open expression of want on his face, in the changes in his breathing. 

All of it was so, so good. 

Felix intended to fucking _savor_ it.

“Locs.” Felix muttered his partner’s name. _“Please.”_

And then he waited. He waited through several, agonizing, too long seconds for Locus to say something, _anything._

And Locus _nodded_.

Felix pressed himself close into Locus’ space and ground their cocks together, sure to keep one hand on Locus’ shoulder so that he could brace himself against his partner and keep himself from slipping. He wound one hand between both of their cocks and stared into Locus’ face before he allowed himself to move. The first thrust into his hand was slow, and Locus stayed stock-still through it. 

On the second thrust, Locus let out a little sound, a quiet stilted sort of breath which Felix would do his best to engrave into the back of his mind until the day that he died on the off chance that he never got to hear it again. Which sometimes felt more likely than not. 

Felix ducked his head to get a kiss out of his partner, fingers digging in a little too hard into the back of Locus’ head. A little too tightly. Locus responded readily, and for the first time he moved his hips along with Felix so that the two of them could fall into an easy sort of rhythm where the two of them were matched. 

They thrusted against each other for almost too long. Almost not long enough.

Felix stroked his hand over their cocks, twisting gently at the heads. Locus let out another noise, this one barely more than a breath and then he was cumming, grey eyes slipped shut and head tilted back with a slack mouth. Locus took uneasy breath after uneasy breath, doing his best to come back down from what he’d felt. 

“Locs—” Felix began to complain, only to be quieted with another kiss from his partner. Locus’ hand made its way between the two of them, and a quick tap against Felix’s ribs was all that was needed to make Felix pull away from him. Locus’ hand wrapped around his cock. Felix could feel every callus earned from years of warfare. 

It felt amazing. More amazing than Felix remembered. “God, Locs—” He whispered as he allowed himself to turn to rest with his back against Locus' chest, albeit with some fumbling as he got himself into position. Locus said nothing to him, just gave him the room so that Felix could relax and kept an easy, slow pace which was both too much but not enough at the same time. 

Locus kissed against his neck, twisting his hand at the same time. Felix couldn’t catch the cry that escaped him, high, keening, _whining._ Loud enough that he could be sure that everyone outside of the room could hear them. Anyone that came knocking to find out what was wrong wouldn’t get to know, but there was a rumor mill so Felix figured it was only a matter of time before everyone figured it out. 

And if he figured out who was talking, he could kill them himself. 

He panted and rested back against Locus’ chest. 

“Christ.” He panted, eyes closed. “Christ, Locs.” A part of him secretly prayed that Locus wouldn’t try to say anything to him. Felix didn’t think that he needed to hear Locus’ boring asshole routine start back up. It was a matter of time before he started complaining about cum in the bathwater. The fact that he wasn’t _already_ bitching about cum in the bathwater was a fucking miracle in itself.

Locus didn’t say anything though. He just tucked his face into the crook of Felix’s neck and allowed for the two of them to soak for a bit. 

It was only a couple minutes, but it was so nice that Felix didn’t even complain when Locus forced both of them out of the tub so that they could drain and refill it before the two of them could finish getting cleaned up. 

Getting cleaned up _hadn’t been the point_ , Felix had complained. Locus hadn’t cared, but all in all, it was nice. A rarity in life which Felix had grown woefully accustomed to being without. 

Without asking, Felix set a date for them to have another session a week later. He’d make a note then to clean up _before_ things got too weird. He had a feeling that Locus would accept, even if it was begrudging at first. 

He’d get that second bath. He’d get it if it killed him.

And then when the war was over, he was going to get a tub so big that they could fit the both of them, and Locus could stretch out, and it would even have fucking hot tub jets if he got his way. 

After all, the way they were being paid, he was going to be able to _afford_ it. 

That was probably the sweetest thing of all. That and the memory of Locus’ bare skin against his own which he'd keep with him for weeks after. 


End file.
